Klasa Constellation
Klasa Constellation to statek typu krążownika gwiezdnego używany przez Federację, a będąca w służbie Starfleet od późnego 23 wieku co najmniej do końca 24 wieku. Historia Klasa Constellation weszła do służby co najmniej przed 2285, gdy został oddany do służby co najmniej jeden statek tej klasy U.S.S. Hathaway, NCC-2593, skonstruowany przez Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems w Stoczni Starfleet Copernicus na Księżycu. (Tabliczka dedykacyjna) 2393. Niemal dekadę po oddaniu do służby U.S.S. Hathaway, prototyp tej klasy U.S.S. Constellation, NCC-1974, wciąż przechodził próby certyfikacyjne. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Plan Operacji Odzyskanie) Podczas wczesnego 24 wieku, klasa Constellation odbywała zarówno wyprawy eksploracyjne w głęboki kosmos, jak i patrole. (TNG: The Battle, The Wounded) W połowie 2360-tych, klasa tych krążowników gwiezdnych "starego stylu" była na skraju wyrugowania z floty. Te, które wycofano, jak osiemdziesięcioletni Hathaway, pobawiono systemów uzbrojenia i oznaczono jako "nieaktywne warp", co obejmowało usunięcie całej antymaterii. (TNG: Peak Performance) Te, które pozostały, z reguły były przydzielane do transportu. (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) Służyły również w drugiej linii, włączając w to pośpiesznie zorganizowaną blokadę podczas Klingońskiej Wojny Domowej. (TNG: Redemption, Part II) 2369 SD 46125.3. Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard dowódca statku klasy Galaxy, U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, wspominając swoje dowodzenie statkiem klasy Constellation, U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893, mówił o nim jako o przepracowanym, zbyt słabym i wydającym się zawsze na skraju rozpadnięcia, dodając "mój ''Enterprise w każdy widoczny sposób." Aczkolwiek przyznał, że były dni, kiedy zrobiłby wszystko, aby wrócić na pokład U.S.S. Stargazer. (TNG: Relics) Dane techniczne Systemy napędowe Wartą uwagi właściwością klasy ''Constellation jest rzadka cecha posiadania czterech gondoli warp. Tą unikatową cechę można spotkać później u jednego z warinatów statków klasy Nebula, jak również u klasy Cheyenne oraz Prometheus. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II; VOY: Message in a Bottle) Maksymalna prędkość klasy Constellation wynosi warp 9. (TNG: The Battle) Podczas pierwotnego konstruowania, klasę Constellation wyposażono w silniki Avidyne. W drugiej połowie 24 wieku zostały one zastąpione efektywniejszymi. (TNG: Peak Performance) Statki te posiadały co najmniej dwa reaktory impulsowe. (TNG: The Battle, remastered) Wnętrze Mostek Chociaż układ mostka klasy Constellation można opisać jako "standardowy", w sensie mostków projektowanych przez Federację, klasa Constellation posiada dwa zasadniczo różne typy mostków. Różnice można rozpoznać pomiędzy U.S.S. Hathaway, NCC-2593, oddanym do służby w 2285, a U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893, aktywnym po raz ostatni w 2355. Mostek typu Hathaway posiadał nietypowy układ, przód mostku był relatywnie szeroko otwarty i główne stacje zbite w tylnej części mostku. Stacje steru i nwawigacji były usytułowane na skrajnych lewej i prawej stronie statku z fotelem kapitana blisko centrum mostku. To zapewnia kapitanowi widok bez przeszkód monitora głównego znajdującego się z przodu mostku. Obok fotelu kapitana, jest ustawione mniej niż metr od tyłu i na prawo stanowisko pierwszego oficera z konsolą i fotelem. Bezpośrednio za fotelami dowodzenia znajdowała się stacja taktyczna, stacja inżynieryjna z tyłu (po lewej stronie) i stacja naukowa z tyłu (strona z prawej burty). Przed stacją inżynieryjną znajdowało się wejście do wejścia do mostku. (TNG: Peak Performance) Kapitan Picard opisywał mostek typ Stargazer jako "ciasny mały mostek" był faktycznie mniej zagracony niż typ Hathaway, z projektem bardziej przypominającym zmodernizowany Constitution lub mostek Ambassador. (TNG: Relics) Z przodu znajdował się monitor, z stojącymi obok siebie konsolami sternika i nawigatora, cechujące się wyraźniejszym kontrastem typu Hathaway. Fotel kapitana było bezpośrednio za nimi, nie było miejsca dla pierwszego oficera tego typu. W tylnej części mostku znajdowała się stacja taktyczna po lewej stronie z monitorami wzdłuż tylnej ściany za fotelem kapitana, z drugą główną stacją znajdującą się po przeciwnej stronie mostku. Stacje główne były zamontowane na tylnej ścianie mostku. Poręcze podpierające częściowo zamykają tę sekcję od tyłu mostku. Po obu stronach tylnej ściany monitorów i pomiędzy obydwoma głównymi stacjami znajdowały się dwie turbowindy. Wzdłuż lewej ściany, bezpośrednio na lewo od fotelu kapitana, między stacją taktyczną, a głównym monitorem znajdował się wejście do pokoju gotowości kapitana. (TNG: The Battle) Maszynownia (Inżynieria) Inżynieria pomieszczenie, gdzie były kontrolowane systemy energii i były domem komory antymaterii napędu warp i sterowanie impuls silnikami. (TNG: Peak Performance) File:USS Hathaway impulse engine control.jpg| Sterowanie impuls silnikami. File:USS Hathaway main engineering.jpg|Wejście (na lewo) i sekcja prowadząca do rdzenia warp (na prawo). File:USS Hathaway warp core.jpg|Rdzeń warp. Kwatery załogi Kwatery na pokładzie klasy Constellation były typowe dla statków Federacji w owym okresie, zapewniając załodze spartańskie warunki. (TNG: The Battle) Znane statki * U.S.S. Constellation, NX-1974 * U.S.S. Gettysburg, NCC-3890 (Niepewne) * U.S.S. Hathaway, NCC-2593 * U.S.S. Magellan, NCC-3069 (Niepewne) * U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893 * U.S.S. Victory, NCC-9754 * U.S.S. ..., NCC-7100 Dodatki Występowanie *TNG ** (TNG: The Battle) ** (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) ** (TNG: Peak Performance) ** (TNG: Redemption, Part II) Poza ekranem Pierwszy statek klasy Constellation, jaki pokazano, Stargazer, miał być początkowo statkiem klasy klasy Constitution, co by pozwoliło na wykorzystanie przez personel od efektów specjalnych Star Trek: The Next Generation istniejącego modelu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-A. Model studyjny :Osobny artykuł: Model klasy Constellation Magazyn Artykuł ze Starfleet Technical Database, który pojawił się w Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 9, i który był potem napisany przez projektanta i twórcę Ricka Sternbacha, stwierdzał, że ta klasa statków posiadała 15 pokładów, 535 ludzi załogi oraz liczyła 8 statków (w tym USS Gettysburg i USS Magellan) Co więcej, artykuł ten stwierdzał o istnieniu jeszcze okrętów USS Valkyrie (NCC 2590) i USS Gihlan (NCC-9761), które zostały nazwane po admirałach nadzorujących rozwój statków klasy Constellation. Profilem misji statków tej klasy była analiza sensorów dalekiego zasięgu w groźnych obszarach, komunikacja, gromadzenie informacji, dostarczanie oraz pobieranie ładunku oraz promów, misje naukowe oraz patrolowe. Linki zewnętrzne * * cs:Třída Constellation de:Constellation-Klasse es:Clase Constellation fr:Classe Constellation ja:コンステレーション級 nl:Constellation klasse en:Constellation class Kategoria:Klasy Okrętów Federacji